Lucy and John Wayne
|season = 5 |number = 2 |overall = 129 |airdate = October 10, 1955 |production = 5-02 / 129 |imdb = tt0609288 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Bob Schiller Bob Weiskopf |director = James V. Kern |previous = "Lucy Visits Grauman's" (Season 1 premiere) |next = "Lucy and the Dummy" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/PurseEarrings.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/CementFace.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/JohnWayne.jpg Lucy and John Wayne was the 129th overall episode of I Love Lucy, also the 2nd episode of season 5 of the series. The episode, was directed by James V. Kern, originally aired on CBS-TV on October 10, 1955. Synopsis Lucy and Ethel have made off with the cement slab of John Wayne's footprints. Now the police are called in to investigate. John Wayne guest stars. Plot summary Bad news- the morning paper's main headline reports the theft of John Wayne's footprints from Grauman's Chinese Theater, and the main suspects are a "dishwater blonde" and a "frowsy redhead." When Ricky sees the headline, he is outraged, afraid that this will hurt his publicity for the release of his new movie. He calls Grauman's and explains the situation. He is told that, if the footprints are returned by the evening, charges wouldn't be pressed. But how to return the footprints after they were shattered? Ricky remembers that he actually has met John Wayne before at the studio, so he contacts John Wayne and has him agree to make another pair of footprints. When Lucy and Ethel see the genuine footprints, they erase it, thinking that it's another footprint forgery attempt of Fred's. Ricky has to get John Wayne to come back upstairs and redo the footprints. But this time Little Ricky ruins the footprints by playing in the cement. Lucy and Ethel sneak down to MGM. They plan to place a tray of cement right outside of John Wayne's dressing room, so he'll step in the cement when he exits. What Lucy and Ethel don't know is that Ricky is inside the dressing room, getting John Wayne to once again redo the footprints. When Ricky steps out of the dressing room, he trips over Lucy and Ethel's cement and falls face first into the footprints John Wayne just made! Ricky is beyond upset and wanders off, speechless. Lucy notices that only the footprints are ruined, not the signature. So, she sneaks in John Wayne's dressing room to steal his cowboy boots to use to remake the footprints. But when she enters, John Wayne thinks it's his masseur, George. Lucy has to pretend to be George and give John Wayne a massage. The Duke starts telling a raunchy story, and Lucy gets nervous, but luckily, she's able to cover John Wayne with his robe and run out before hearing the bawdy details. When Lucy gets back to the hotel, she realizes that she ran out of the studio so fast that she left Ethel behind! Where could Ethel be for all this time? Ethel then comes in the Ricardos' suite with John Wayne in tow. She says that the Duke was once again understanding, and he brought them a six-month supply of footprints. Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest starring *John Wayne ... as Himself *Joseph and Michael Mayer ... as Little Ricky *Ralph Volkie ... as George, John Wayne's Masseur Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes